My Duo
by nukiuchi-enjeru
Summary: Duo and Heero living together, it seems as if they are perfectly happy together, but all may not be as it seems. shonen-ai. COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Heero kept looking at the front door, wishing for it to open. Duo usually came home about this time.

And now he was late.

Heero started pacing back and forth in front of the door, slight wear in the floor where he had done this act a few other times.

Okay, he did it nearly every night Duo worked.

How was he supposed to know if Duo was safe? He better be safe.

How was he supposed to know if he was cheating on him? A good inspection of his clothes would determine that.

But what if he cleaned his clothes before he came home? There could be odors left behind, but those were so hard to trace.

Heero's anxiety grew inside, causing his pace to quicken and breath shorten until a sound stopped him.

Keys jingling just outside the door; one key sliding into place; the knob rattling as it opened.

"Heero! I'm ho-ome!"

They wasted no time in bestowing each other friendly welcoming gestures.

"I missed you too, Heero." Duo said, accepting a small kiss from his companion.

They ate dinner in silence, and then curled up on the couch to watch some television. Absentmindedly, Duo started stroking along Heero's neck and around his ears, the other smiling in pleasure.

"Hey, Hee-chan, want some ice cream? I've got French vanilla."

Heero's eyes widened at the thought of sharing with his koi.

"I'll go get us some, then."

Heero fell back a little into the vacated space and immediately missed the feeling of their bodies pressed together, and the warmth one supplied the other. When he saw Duo coming back, he stood allowing him to settle himself back down, then adjust to how he wished to be. Throughout the night, Duo would playfully smear some of the ice cream across Heero's lips, enjoying how his pink tongue would dart out and lap up all the creamy specks. When Duo was done, he watched Heero with much enjoyment, as he tried to get the remaining drops of the residue from the inside of the bowl. Tummies content, the two retired to the bedroom so both could sleep.

As Heero watched Duo undress, then get into his pajamas, he couldn't help thinking: No one is going to take My Duo.

A/N: Confused yet? Why isn't Heero talking? Is he mute? Keep reading and you'll understand.

As I said in my bio... I have renegade muses. This one hit me while I was at work, but thankfully, the concept is really simple, and is easy to write, so I should get this one done fairly soon. By the end I may just ask if someone could do a pic for me...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

A/N: First off, I'd like to thank **HeavenGoddess** and **lolly sister** for reviewing. (Hugs both) I really hope that I can get more clues into this fic so that you can figure more out.

Anyway... onto the next chapter!

When the alarm went off in the bedroom, Heero stretched, yawned, and then started to gently prod Duo to wake him up. Unfortunately, all this got him was to be pulled in to Duo's well-defined chest. Not that he didn't mind, but Duo needed to go to the office if both wanted to eat.

Ever since Heero had tried to set a broken leg a while back, it hadn't healed quite right, so he was told to stay home until it he could go out on his own. That was not going to happen for another four weeks, according to Duo.

Heero couldn't help thinking that he was being overprotective.

He was one to criticize, considering how much he allowed other people touch Duo.

As the alarm went off for the second time, Duo grumbled into his pillow and reluctantly shut it off completely, stumbling out of bed towards the bathroom.

That was one thing that Heero couldn't understand completely. Yes, he bathed regularly, but could not understand why Duo did it on a daily basis.

Duo's morning ministrations complete, the two of them headed towards the kitchen for breakfast. Unfortunately, this was more hurried so that Duo could get to work on time.

"Sorry, bud. I know I hate to leave you, but... I will see you later."

Again, they parted, exchanging kisses.

But that day, what Heero did not know is that he would be waiting for Duo for a very long time.

It was nine o'clock by the time Duo came home. Duo was met by glaring Prussian eyes that could see that his clothes were rumpled, and his breath heavy with alcohol. Yet it was the state of Duo's pants as well that bothered Heero the most. Barely visible to the casual eye, was a dark stain on his thigh, close to his crotch.

"Heero... I can explain."

He just turned away, deciding that he would have to be content with sleeping on the couch.

"Heero..."

Silence and Heero's backside were the only thing that met Duo after that.

"Oh come on... you can't just pass judgment on me like that! You haven't even met him!"

_HIM?_ Heero rolled over, one cold Prussian eye looking at Duo.

"H-his name is Trowa, and... and he really is nice! He has two friends of his own that you'd like as well! I haven't met them yet, but the way he talks of them, I'm sure all of you would get along! Their names are Quatre and Wufei."

Duo resigned himself to a cold bed, seeing as how Heero merely rolled over again, his head tucked into the corner.

A/N: Okay, I wasn't really trying for angst in this, but then again... with these types, a little does creep in.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

A/N: WOW! Looks back at reviews... O.O thank you **psyne0 **for the lesson, I'm just learning Japanese myself... partially teaching myself as well... not only how to speak, but write and read (not as easy as it sounds, even when you're good at languages) Gives hugs and plushies of Duo and Heero to the following: **SightX, slipknotrulez, HeavenGoddess, lolly sister, **and** psyne0**

Onto the next chapter!

Duo awoke the next morning, shivering. Both from the pleasure he had experienced with Trowa, and the coldness of Heero's eyes.

Well, why should he be jealous? He was merely out seeing someone that he found attractive. But, it wasn't what he thought the stain on his pants was... he had spilled some of his coffee as he drove home after some drinks at the bar.

And he did intend on seeing Trowa again. It's not often that people can openly admit to a co-worker that he's gay. Even if they had to keep the affiliation quiet at the office.

But, the hurt look in Heero's eyes brought a pang to Duo's heart. He had to make it up somehow.

And he thought he knew just the way to do it, a smile crossing his lips, and a gleam entering his eyes.

Duo quickly dressed, turned off the alarm five minutes before it should have gone off, and went to get breakfast. He would need to do some shopping before getting back from work, so he tried to explain how he would be late... he needed to buy groceries anyways.

Heero glanced up from his meal, then nonchalantly went back to it, determined not to give in to his want for contact.

"Heero..."

Despite his struggles, Duo swept Heero up into his arms, pulling him off his feet, and buried his face into the other's hair. He came away sneezing a bit when he reluctantly placed him down.

"Heero, you need a bath. But I won't torture you anymore than you think you are."

Besides, Duo didn't like hearing Heero's vocal protestations when he was getting his bath, even though he got one twice a week.

The day passed quickly at the office, and was humming softly to himself when he arrived at the supermarket that evening. He quickly picked his usual victuals, then headed over to the seafood part of the deli, grabbing a number as he passed the counter.

"What c'n ah get fer yeh?" The man asked when his number was announced.

"Could I see your selections of salmon, please?"

"Shuah! Right over here!"

They walked parallel to each other until they came to a case holding scallops, cod, salmon, and other types of seafood, both in shell and out.

"How much d'yeh want?"

"Two pieces, one about half a pound, the other a full pound."

"I c'n do thaht."

The humming had turned into straight out whistling when he left the counter to check out.

"Oh, Hee-roo!" Duo crooned when he opened the door.

Heero's senses went into automatic overdrive, as he heard rustling of a plastic bag and the jingling of keys as they were pulled from the door. What sent him running to _his_ Duo, however, was the scent of the freshly cut salmon. He could not wait for Duo to get dinner ready, and followed him all around the kitchen as he prepared it, nearly tripping him for how close he was.

"There! Satisfied?" Duo asked, setting the plate down, to watch him eat ravenously. Heero got the full pound, broiled with a touch of butter.

"Jeez, you'd think I didn't leave food out for you all day for how you're eating!"

Twenty minutes later, Heero was finished, and jumped into Duo's lap to show his affection. The incident from the night before forgotten.

Neither of them was cold, or shivering the morning after.

A/N: for those interested: My name is actually based off a character I made, who was a samurai (she was abandoned by her parents (thought she was a demon), found and raised by a samurai, so he wound up naming her). Nukiuchi can also mean 'surprise attack' (can't remember where I got the translation anymore) which she mastered at a young age, but in her early teen years, he realized that she was also very beautiful (even though she looked like she was carved from obsidian), so he added the 'angel' part.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Apparently, dinner was not the only surprise Duo had up his sleeve, because Heero was surprised yet again the next morning.

He got tuna for breakfast, then groomed thoroughly by Duo before he left for work.

"Behave for me, okay?"

Don't I always? 

------------

"Hey, Duo, when did you want to have me meet Heero, since you've met Quatre and Wufei?" Trowa asked in the break room.

"Well, I was hoping to try tomorrow night."

"I still can't believe that he's jealous, though."

"Maybe if you brought something along to calm him."

"Like a toy?"

"Well, I could give you a suggestion of something he really likes…"

"And is there anything I should bring for _you_ tomorrow?"

"Just yourself." Duo grinned.

"Pervert."

"Well, excuse me for not having a lover for a long while."

"How long has it been?"

Duo did some quick mental calculations. "Four years?"

"Ouch."

"What was their name?"

"Take a guess…"

"Don't tell me you named…"

Duo blushed sheepishly.

That night, Duo snuggled into the blankets with Heero curled around his legs, thinking of someone back from his youth that had made him very happy.

A/N: Sorry about how short the chapter is, but I had to leave it here to keep some suspense. I just had a great little burst of inspiration from my current muse. Hope you like, though and can figure more out! I'm trying to leave clues, honestly!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

A/N: Sorry for how Heero seems OOC, but it should become very obvious as to why that is by the end of this chapter

/blah/ Heero's thoughts

Also: Gomen-nasai everyone! I was not aware that this was missing. Thank you, D-Duette-Chan, for pointing this out to me... In my page, it states that I had all six up... but when I investigated myself, I found it was indeed missing. I guess when the site was having problems(I had tried to update), it didn't take... which would also mean why I have 18 reviews in me email account, and only seventeen here. Again, SORRY!

Heero awoke rather early the next morning. It was nearly half an hour before Duo's alarm went off, so he tried to go back to sleep. After all, since he wasn't allowed outside yet, there wasn't much else he could do. Sure, he could look at Duo's collection.That consisted of pointy things and things that went 'boom' which he was holding for someone else. He couldn't remember what their name was, though.

He could only look at them, though as Duo forbade anyone to touch them, except him, of course. But that was solely to keep them well cleaned. He didn't really want to handle them, though, because of how sharp they were, he thought he might cut himself.

More often than anything, though, he spent the days watching the squirrels and the birds between eating and sleeping.

After Duo left, it was a normal day, but something kept tickling him at the back of the neck that something was not quite right, and that something was going to happen.

Heero was happy to greet Duo, but was surprised as he commenced cooking something almost immediately after he had ditched his coat on the couch. And while whatever it was was simmering on the stove, he got out two plates, two sets of silverware, and two glasses.

Heero nearly jumped when he heard the doorbell ring.

Duo went to open the door, and let in someone, taking their coat in the process.

He was roughly the same height, if not taller than Duo. What made him distinctive, however, was how his light brown hair hung down over one eye.

/How can he work like that?/

"Heero, this is Trowa." Duo introduced.

He hissed at Trowa.

"Now, now, none of that." Duo chided

The new man knelt down; his hands open for Heero to inspect. Cautiously, Heero came forward, and did inspect as much as he cared, then hissed again and ran off.

"I don't understand… normally I'm very good with animals."

A/N: Again, sorry for the short chapter… but it's still going to get interesting with people (and others) adjusting


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Warning: OOC, Duo Ramblings, implied angst, implied shonen-ai, mild language, and general weirdness

A/N: /blah/ is Heero's thoughts... I think everyone knows how Duo can keep a conversation for two people going, and can anticipate what their responses would be... and can figure things out quickly(when he wants) if not, you have been forewarned...

Woops… I had said that I had 18 in my inbox, and 17 online…(see previous chapter) that should be 19, and 18 respectively… OOU

Chapter 6

"Well, I'm not going to let him ruin our dinner." Duo said and walked back into the kitchen depositing Trowa's coat on the couch alongside his.

"What exactly had you cooked? It smells wonderful!"

"Chicken coated in mayo and seasoned breadcrumbs, then baked; steamed asparagus, and I was just going to put some noodles up. It should only take a few more minutes to finish."

"Need any help?"

"No, I'm all set, but if you want to help yourself to a drink, everything's in the 'fridge."

--

Dinner proceeded well, not disturbed once by Heero, who seemed to be sulking. That was probably because he hadn't gotten his own dinner yet.

"Oh shit!"

"What's up Duo?"

"I forgot to feed Heero."

"Ah, he can wait." Trowa said, pulling Duo back into his lap, as they watched a movie he had selected earlier.

"You don't understand, he's sometimes been cold to me if I forget to feed him within an hour. With you here, he'll be even worse."

"Hn." Trowa let Duo go reluctantly.

--

Slowly, Heero came out from hiding, certain of his senses that the intruder, /Trowa/, was gone. Jumping onto the back of the sofa, he poked his head out the window. No car was in the driveway.

Having already confirmed that no one was in the dining room, kitchen, or living room, Heero proceeded to the bedroom… and found Duo sitting up in bed, watching the doorway.

"It's about time you were out and about. Get over here." Duo draped his hand over the side of the bed.

Slowly, Heero made his way over to the side of the bed and rubbed his head in Duo's outstretched hand.

"You really are an idiot." Duo smirked as a low purr escaped Heero's throat. "You know I love you. But you have to realize that I can't be… you can't… There's no way either of us could fulfill the needs of the other."

/I beg to differ/

"Okay, I may be able to fulfill yours, but you can't mine."

/Okay, you got me there/

"Anyway… I still think you ought to make up with Trowa. He's a friend and a coworker. And after tonight, I don't think we'll be anything _but_ friends."

/Oh? /

"We just don't seem to have the right chemistry."

/Hn. I could have told you that/

"But, I'd like you to be civil tomorrow night when he's over, all right?"

/… Fine/

"Good. Now let me get some sleep. I'll need it for that talk tomorrow."

/Heh. Someone's getting let down. And for once, it's not me/

As Heero curled up around Duo's legs, it could almost be said that he had a smile. But was definitely content, and purring loudly.

A/N: Sorry about not updating for a while… my muse had flown away for a bit. I hadn't forgotten, really! Yes, this meal was done... in pieces anyway. If I ever have things for a meal in a story, usually, I've either made it, or had it... and I think these would go well.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

/someone's thoughts/

Warning: Duo OOC (a lot), mentioning of inappropriate behaviour(shonen-ai)

Duo looked up as someone knocked on his cubicle. Trowa was half leaning in the doorway, his arm draped over the wall.

"Oh. Hi… Trowa."

"I didn't see you over in the break room, so I thought I'd try here. What's up?"

"… I'll tell you later."/I will not lie and tell him nothing. I'm Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I do not lie/

Trowa was quiet, looking at Duo for a while. "Okay."

/He's still mooning over that guy he told me about/ He thought, going back to his own cubicle, /It's been what? Five years since he's seen him? /

"Mr. Barton!" a voice barked over the speaker, "To Mr. Smith's office on the double!"

--

"Say, Duo," Trowa asked absently, "did you see the new employee?"

"No, I didn't." He said, a slight lilt to his voice, betraying his nervousness, "Why?"

"Oh, nothing. He just seems really good with computers."

"Is that all?" Duo laughed, "A lot of us are good at computers."

"Hn." Trowa sipped at his drink, "You going to tell me what you wanted to?"

Duo stiffened a bit.

"If you're not ready, though, it's all right."

/But I have a feeling that you don't want to be more than just friends. / Trowa thought, looking at Duos back. /Which is what I'd like to be. /

--

Dinner passed quietly, and the movie afterwards was even more strained.

It reached the point where Trowa reached over into Duo's lap, grabbed the remote, and stopped the tape, then muted the television.

"Duo."

"T-trowa."

"You haven't been this quiet since I kissed you in a drunken stupor that night at the bar."

Duo flushed slightly at the memory.

"You know that I like you, and would love to take to this to the next level."

Duo hung his head, flushing more.

"But, from your reactions this evening, it seems to me that you don't want to."

Duo shook his head. "But I would still like to be friends."

"And I don't have a problem with that." Trowa extended his hand. "Friends."

Duo took it, visibly showing relief that it had gone this easy. "Friends."

"Well, would you like me to stay and finish the movie with you?"

"Umm… if you like."

"Okay."

--

"Duo, I certainly have to commend you on choices of movies. I truly enjoyed that."

"Good."

Trowa donned his coat, and went to the door. However, when he opened the door, there was someone preparing to knock.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Lowe."

"I thought that Mr. Maxwell lived here."

"He does, I was just visiting."

"Oh. May I come in?"

"Yeah, whatever, come on in." Duo said exasperatedly from the hall.

"Duo."

Prussian blue eyes met wide cobalt eyes.

"H-Heero?!"

A/N: I know, I know… cliffhangers… evil things.


	8. Final Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

Warnings: Rated R near the end for innuendo and implied action, slight OOC, shonen-ai, sap, and some minor Releena bashing, very minor angst on Trowa's behalf.

/someone's thoughts/

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews you have left. As many of you have asked, this chapter is longer than my normal ones. Some people may seem disappointed with how I end it, but parameters of ratings deem it necessary for me to keep it as is. However, if I get lots of reviews asking for it, then I will post a one-shot of 1x2 at MediaMiner

With that said, we proceed to the final chapter:

Trowa donned his coat, and went to the door. However, when he opened the door, there was someone preparing to knock.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Lowe."

"I thought that Mr. Maxwell lived here."

"He does, I was just visiting."

"Oh. May I come in?"

"Yeah, whatever, come on in." Duo said exasperatedly from the hall.

"Duo."

Prussian blue eyes met wide cobalt eyes.

"H-Heero?!"

"Umm…"

"Heero!" Duo flung himself into the arms of the slightly startled man still in his coat on the doorstep.

"I missed you too, Duo." He placed a soft kiss on Duo's head.

Trowa looked at the two wrapped in each other's arms, and smiled softly. /I never had a chance of winning his heart. I guess I'll let them catch up. They have a lot to talk about. / He coughed softly. "Umm… If you'll excuse me, I'll go now. I know you have lots to… discuss."

"Oh!" Duo flushed ever so slightly.

The two separated so that the slightly taller man could go through the door. They shook hands as he passed.

"Trowa… thank you for being there."

"Hn. You're welcome."

"Still finding people who remind you of old acquaintances, hm, Duo?" Mr. Lowe asked when the door closed. "Actually, there is something I need to tell you."

"Oh? What's that Heero?"

"For the past four years since I've seen you, I've been researching my lineage. I found out that I am indeed Mr. Odin Lowe's son. So, I've taken on his name. I am no longer Heero Yuy, but Odin Lowe Jr."

"Ah."

Small Prussian eyes attached to a small furry face came around the corner to see what was going on and why people were using his name.

"And who might this be?" Odin let down his hand in a welcoming gesture.

"Ummm…" Duo laughed nervously, running his hands through his hair. "Um, Odin, meet Heero, Heero, Odin."

A small smile played across Odin's face, visibly straining to hold in laughter. The small cat butted his head against Mr. Lowe's hand, allowing him to be petted.

"You named… your _cat_… after me?"

Laughter rolled through the room, startling Heero a bit, but soon calmed down as Duo chuckled as well. His face was still a bit flushed.

"Ah… yes, yes, I did."

"Duo, you haven't changed a bit."

"Thanks. Have you heard from-"

"Yeah. They seem to have gone off to somewhere else… live out their lives peacefully."

"Well… one may not be having a peaceful time. And I'm still not hearing the end of it."

"Don't tell me the p-"

"M-hm. Every single day." He smiled, "Needless to say, it has been interesting when she calls, and _that_ one" he pointed at Heero, still being petted by Odin and purring loudly, "insists on playing. She has a rather… wide vocabulary selection to say the least."

The phone rang behind him, almost in answer to their conversation.

"And that would probably be her." He picked up the phone. "Yes, miss Peacecraft?"

"H-how did you know it was me?" The Pink Princess asked from the other end.

"Who else calls me on a regular basis?"

"Well, I was hoping Heero did. Do you know where he is or how I can contact him?"

"Well, I'm afraid to say that Heero Yuy no longer exists. One of my co-workers just informed me of that."

"He's, he's," Duo could hear her breathing getting faster. "NO! I won't accept that! He can't be dead!"

As Duo hung up the phone, he could hear a faintly mumbled "Heero…"

"You're horrid." Odin said

"Well, I didn't lie! Heero Yuy no longer does exist. You're Odin Lowe Jr. now."

"You're still horrid, but if it keeps her off my back, then thank you."

"You're welcome!" Duo kissed his cheek.

"Hey, do you still have my stuff?"

"Yep, and I clean them once a month. Wanna see?"

"Nah. Although I will admit that you have a nice, albeit slightly… small house."

"Eh. Thanks."

"It's good for one person."

"Why do I sense a 'but' coming up."

"Well, if we go through as planned, then that's not the only thing that'll be 'coming up.'"

Duo punched Odin lightly. "Tease."

"I have an _acquaintance_" he leaned in to whisper the name in Duo's ear, making his eyes widen and sparkle a bit, "who is allowing me to have a small house, slightly bigger than this one, all to myself. But it's a little too big for one person. Like yours is a little too small for two people."

"You want me to move in with you?"

"Yes, Duo." Odin leaned into Duo, forcing him into the corner of the couch with a kiss. "And I want you in more ways than one."

He had forgotten about the small set of Prussian eyes that watched with intensity. /Okay, so technically, if I heard correctly, then he used to have my name—his name—whatever. I can live with being second, so long as it is him. 'Cause Duo's ours. /

A/N: I have to thank my own cat, Lizzie for the inspiration for this piece. When my sister moved in with me with her own cat, Jeremy, the two of them just got off on the wrong foot, and Lizzie started to treat me as if I was ignoring her, or that I hated her. Hee-hee(kinda like how Heero was treating Duo in the end of chapter 2 and most of chapter 3)


End file.
